1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a figure editing apparatus and method which are suitable for correction or the like of a character font and, more particularly, to the designation of an editing object.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in such a kind of figure editing apparatus, when an object to be edited is designated, the object is designated by a number, for example, a JIS code allocated on the basis of a predetermined rule.
However, in order to group characters or the like as editing objects and to sequentially edit every group in accordance with the order other than the numerical order, the operator has to designate the editing objects one by one by the numbers while looking at a memorandum or on the basis of his memory. There is not a method of knowing which object has been edited or is not yet edited. The operator also has to manage such information regarding the editing or unediting by writing such information on a memorandum or the like. There is, consequently, a problem such that the operator is largely burdened and a mistake also easily occurs.